


Who wants to play?

by moondancerfay



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Markson - Fandom
Genre: Canon, Crack, Jealous!Jinyoung, M/M, Youngjae/Bambam/Yugyeom, cursing, jb/yugyeom, lots of skinship, needy!maknaes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay
Summary: A game night at the dorm turns out to be a total mess...





	Who wants to play?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th anniversary to Got7 & Ahgase~ ^^

“Ok, since the music show is cancelled for tomorrow, why don’t we have a board games night, guys? You know to improve our teamwork and work on our group dynamics. Wouldn’t that be awesome?” Jaebum happily said while standing in front of the bunch in their dorm living room. He remembered what their teacher in personality class during trainee days said about building a connection within the group and developing into a second family and as the leader he took this really seriously. Though, the other’s started groaning. It seemed like nobody was very fond of sticking together for a whole evening and probably as well half of the night playing games with each other. Except Bambam who was overly excited and showered Jackson with possible game names they could try out.  

“What’s wrong with him?” Yugyeom whispered to Youngjae who just raised his brow, shrugging his shoulders. “Since when do we need to work on our teamwork?” Jinyoung asked annoyed since he wanted a quiet night reading that he hadn’t had in what seems forever.

“Seriously why?” all members were shouting helter-skelter to each other, but JB didn’t even flinch. When Mark stood up their heads turned to him. “No exception Mark hyung!” the leader warned his jaw clenching, but the blond foreigner mumbled just that he would be back in a minute.

While everybody gathered on the living room floor, making themselves comfortable with cushions and blankets, Mark really returned with a big packet of sweets and a can of coke.

He threw the plastic bag into their middle and said that this was a fans’ gift and they could at least for tonight have sweets and fizzy drinks. The youngest members cheered excited and Bambam grabbed the pack of sweets in an instant, eying them hungrily and ripping the huge plastic bag apart to pop one candy into his mouth.

“Come on guys, Jinyoung gets some snacks, Youngjae get out the board games, Jackson turn on some music, Yugyeom get some drinks from the storage and then we finally can get started!” the leader said imperiously and nobody even dared to veto to provoke JB’s temper. 

 

One and a half hour later the air was filled with laughter and excited screams every now and then. They were into their third round of a Korean card game before they finally decided on changing to another game. The packet of sweets was nearly empty, but their mood was brighter than bright when they sipped on their coke and sprite. Only Jinyoung hadn’t tasted the colorful candy from the bag since he doesn’t really like this kind of stuff, so he helped himself to a bag of salted nuts.

The new game was a board game and they wanted to split into teams which would leave one out, but Mark got up and said he didn’t want to participate this time and he walked a little out of balance to his and Jackson’s room. He felt a little odd he had to admit, but didn’t want to say it out loud to his members, they would probably think that he was a weakling after all. But he surprised all when he returned with a six-pack of beer in one and little Coco in the other hand. Youngjae struggled to get up to grab Coco just to cuddle this little ball of sweetness, whereas Jaebum smiled sheepishly up to the older. Mark tossed him a can of beer and handed another one to Jackson, because he knew the Hong kong native enjoyed beer secretly once in a while. Yugyeom in the meantime stared in admiration at JB and how he opened the can with such flowing movements and enjoyed with an open hanging mouth how the older’s adams apple was popping up and down when he drowned some of the beer. The maknae’s mouth became dry and he had to swallow hard and lick his lips because JB just made him feel so hot all of a sudden. Bambam was clinging to Jinyoung, who seemed more than unnerved because of the younger’s behavior.

When the atmosphere before was more relaxed, it shifted extremely to being what seemed electrically charged with unspoken desire. Mark was eying Jackson constantly, following the play of his muscles when he leaned over the board game or when his strong hands were throwing the dice.

He had to shake his head – what was going on with him? He never paid attention to Jackson that much, so why now? He was mesmerized by the other’s smile and high pitch screams when he could move six times forward on the board. The elder’s cheeks reddened and he felt strange, while mustering the younger, his mind pictured how it must feel when Jackson’s body would be pressed against him. With a loud frustrated groan he closed his eyes only to reopen them again, realizing that all boys were staring at him with a questioning look. “Holy shit, I feel tired” the oldest tried to safe himself and the others just bought it and turned their attention back to the game. What exactly was wrong with him? He really couldn’t stop staring at the fencer.

 

Half an hour later Yugyeom told himself he had to take action, so he moved closer to Jaebum who was luckily sitting right next to him. The maknae slowly let his hand glide along the other’s thigh until his bold hand was stopped abruptly by the other. “Yugyeom what are you doing”, he whispered and tried to shove the younger’s hand away from him. But, the maknae was persistent and let his other hand slide under the other’s shirt and along his muscular back. Oh how enjoyable was that he thought as his fingers graced over the flawless skin of the older, who’s cheeks turned pink under the youngest touch. When Yugyeom leaned in to whisper dirty things into the elder’s ear, it was Jinyoung’s voice that let them all jump in surprise. “YA! Gyeom, what’s going on there? Concentrate on the game!” The leader turned away in an instant not wanting to upset Jinyoung, so he stumbled and tried to get up, but failed as he tumbled over the maknae’s long legs right into Jackson’s lap. Their heads were pretty close and the younger stared with big eyes at the other in surprise, waiting if he would ever get up and off from him. “Hehe, sorry Jacks, I lost balance.” When he tried to get up again his clothed crotch was gliding over the youngers’ and they both couldn’t hold back a surprised, but very needy moan. Jackson slapped his hand on his mouth in shock. What happened? How could he do this under his member – under his leader? He never felt so embarrassed in his entire life – well, except the time he first arrived at the dorm and stark naked Bambam was welcoming him when dancing in front of him as he stepped over the threshold. Something that most of their members had to experience during their trainee days.  

 

Jinyoung came running to JB’s side and heaved him up, staring him down with furious eyes. He dragged the older to the couch and said he will get him a glass of water so he should stay put.

Well, how was this possible, when Bambam ran around the room, pressing sweet little kisses on the member’s cheeks and trying to cuddle with every one of them? When the Thai boy arrived at the couch where JB was resting, running his manly hands through his jet black hair, it was of course Yugyeom who suddenly stood in Bambam’s way, shoving him away brutally. How dare he would approach his leader in such way? The younger was caught by Jackson’s strong arms. “Hey, hey, hey, take it easy maknae”, he said in a low tone, Mark’s attention all on him, staring in admiration with glistening eyes.

Bambam was enraged, how could the younger be so rude? He gestured Yugyeom to bring it on, but Jackson was still in between them. They started arguing loudly, fighting over who was right in all this mess. JB also wanted to explain his point of view, but was taken aback when the maknae curled around his arm to drag him into another corner of the living room, close to the little fire place across the big black leather sofa. “Yug, what’s going on with you – how come you are so…” but he couldn’t say more, because the younger’s lips were already on his own, savoring the silken surface.

JB was totally out of it. Yugyeom’s lips were heaven and when the other placed an arm around his waist, he leaned into the broad chest and tall body of the youngest. The warmth spread all around his body and he gasped into the kiss when the black haired tilted his head and shyly asked for entrance with his tongue. Gladly he granted it and enjoyed the inexperienced movements of the group’s baby. He was shy, but forward, so he pushed the older slightly back until he had him pressed against the small wall between the window and fireplace. Using his body to speak he let his large hands roam the elder’s body who every now and then moaned with a husky voice into the kiss, swallowed by the younger’s mouth. What seemed like seconds for both - because time seemed somehow to stop while they were making out - were in fact a few minutes and JB’s rationality was far far gone, taken over by his instinct to manhandle the younger who was as eager to dominate the other. For sure a game of strength and power. Though, their play was broken by the sound of glass shattering on the tiled living room floor. All looked up to see the frozen Jinyoung who stood in the middle of the living room, staring at the tightly hugging two next to the window. It wasn’t sadness or anger in his eyes, it was nothing. He was in shock. Youngjae was standing next to him, making sure that he collected the big glass splinters, looking up to the older asking if he could get a towel, broom and shovel to clean the mess up, but the other vocal didn’t move at all, didn’t answer, was only staring at the leader and maknae. His hand was still up in the air the way he would hold a glass, but nothing was there to hold onto anymore. Mark was instantly next to him, turning his body to face him. The eldest cupped the younger’s cheek to have finally his attention. Jinyoung blinked a few times until he came back to reality. He wanted to look back to Jaebum, but was kept in place by Mark. “No, look at me!” the older said sternly. “This is not a drama, we are not in a soap opera, so get yourself together and don’t go crazy over something like this. It was probably a misunderstanding. Probably a kiss between friends, like look-“ he said and placed his thin lips softly against Jinyoungs’. Now it was Jackson’s turn to go nuts – he pushed Bambam, who was hugging him tightly, off him and grabbed strongly Jinyoung’s upper arm, who instantly broke the kiss because of the painful grip from his band mate, who was after all an Olympic fencer with muscles he didn’t even dare to dream of. “Excuse me, what the hell are you doing here?” He blurted out, fury in his eyes.

“I umm… I never meant to… I’m s-s-sorry Jackson hyung” The younger stuttered and his cheeks turned tomato red because he realized suddenly that he was in the middle of these two and he felt bad. He became weak, this was all too much, he had to sit down and in this moment Youngjae took his hand in his and led him to the couch. Without words, he made him sit down and rushed over again to clean up the mess, pleading that “lazy-ass Bambam” would eventually do for once a little of household chores and clean up the puddle of water that was potentially dangerous for Coco since it contained little glass splinters and would hurt the puppy. Mark, after watching Jackson’s eyebrows and his angry facial features (which looked freaking incredibly hot by the way), kneeled down and helped Youngjae to clean up. JB, feeling sorry for what happened, was slowly creeping up to Jinyoung, taking a seat next to him and whispered little apologies to the younger. He reached out to grab the last few sugar candies from the floor and held them out to him, who didn’t refuse this time. Maybe he would overcome this unrealistic scene between JB and Yugyeom, maybe, just maybe. He shoved all of them into his mouth and without much chewing he swallowed them. They tasted quite disgusting he had to admit – how could the other’s eat them so deliciously?? He shook his head and let Jaebum take his cold hands in his, stroking softly over the fragile looking fingers of the younger.

 

To cheer them all up, Youngjae turned the TV on and they were watching random music videos and whenever girl-group songs were on, the Thai member jumped into the middle of the room and danced like crazy, sometimes joined by their maknae who definitely preferred to dance to boy-groups.

After a while they all settled their emotions and started again laughing and joking around. All somewhere scattered on the floor and couch. Since they also kind of finished the six-pack of beer, mainly Mark, JB and Jackson, the atmosphere was even livelier. Jinyoung, after eating the last sweets soon could block out the kiss between the leader and their youngest and smiled brightly along with his beautiful eyes cringed into half moons, showing off his pretty wrinkles around his smiling eyes. Jaebum, if anyone would watch him, nearly had hearts in his eyes. And as it comes, Yugyeom was watching him intensively between dancing and sipping on his coke.

 

Bambam still was all smootchy, wanting to kiss everyone alternately and nearly flipped over Jackson’s feet, when he wanted to reach Youngjae. When he hit the floor with a soft thud, half knocked out, he decided to have a little pause and rested on his back, closing his eyes because he felt so damn dizzy and tired. Dance practice in the morning was so incredibly exhausting.

 

Half an hour later Jinyoung was a little asleep against Jaebum’s shoulder as the other had to get up and leave for the bathroom. He had too much to drink he told himself as he was wandering into the direction of the bathroom, only to get stopped by the maknae who let his tongue lustfully glide from one corner of his mouth to the other. No, he couldn’t focus on him now and quickly rushed passed him to nearly smash the door into the younger’s face. He relieved his pressure and after washing his hands, he was considering not to go back outside, why shouldn’t he be resting here for a while where nobody would be crazy…

But he didn’t want to leave Jinyoung-ie alone with the lunatics, so he straightened his back and opened the door only to run into Yugyeom who obviously was waiting outside. “Hyyyyyuuuuuung” he whined and had his hands quickly on the other’s shirt, trying to stop him from going back into the living room, because for sure the youngest knew Jinyoung is his biggest opponent and he needed to feel his leader again up close. Pressed against his lean body, his hands tugging strongly the main vocals hair - having the leader trembling under him was his mission - but he needed another approach - that he knew so far. He needed to play another card, so he tried to use his super aegyo and stuck out his lower lip and started to – at least for now – let his burning desire to dominate the older fade from his eyes, letting his heated body cool down. Jaebum quickly slipped away from him, but the tall black haired was following the other like a lost puppy into the room where the other group members were. JB couldn’t look at the sexy maknae and tried to find Jinyoung, who was not at the spot where he left him, but vanished from the lively, buzzing living room – huh?

 

In the meantime the oldest Got7 member, sitting on the edge of the couch, was secretly eye-fucking their attractive rapper from China. Mark was eying Jackson from the sofa even more aroused than before, because the other just decided to take off his undershirt to play with his muscles he was so proud of, which triggered the usual calm Mark. He couldn’t resist and keep still anymore, got up in a smooth movement and jumped right on the younger’s lap. As soon as this happened, he clawed his long slender fingers into Jackson’s perfectly styled hair and dragged his head close to clash his lips against the rapper’s ones, who was moaning pleasurably against the older’s greedy mouth. _Finally_ Mark thought to himself as he let his hand ghost over the others abs and wide chest muscles to his broad shoulders where he could hold on to – finally.

 

Yugyeom was constantly pleading Jaebum to just take him and do whatever he wanted to do with him, sulking that he wasn’t loved by their leader. While he took off his shirt he moved closer to his elder, also wanting to take off his tee, grabbing the hem of the older’s shirt already. While the younger exposed his flawless toned upper body the other blushed heavily, taking deep breaths to not hyperventilate. What the actual fuck was going on here? He was discussing within himself to solve his conflict between simply taking the maknae to his room to teach him a lesson how to behave OR run out of the dorm to leave this madhouse and clear his head. While he was having his inner conversation, the younger was clinging to his body, rubbing himself up his front like a cat and the worst was, he was even lowly purring. He didn’t stand a chance against the maknae’s charm, he could only desperately hold onto his shirt not to be taken off. Oh myyyy he had to distract himself and his burning desire to grab the younger and do unspeakable things to the minor.

 

Jinyoung came back into the room and was at the edge of a mental breakdown when he saw what was going on. He quickly placed the snacks on the next surface, stumbled half over Jackson and Mark who were wildly making out – what the hell??? – And kneeled down to pat Bambam’s head to see if he was alright. When the younger woke up he quickly drew his hyung’s face down to him and placed a smacking kiss on his cheek. Smiling brightly the younger mumbled how pretty his hyung was before he closed his eyes again to go on sleeping. Jinyoung wanted to at least grab a blanket for his member when he heard a screeching Jaebum from the other side of the room.

Yugyeom was topless and kneeling in front of JB, ready to open his belt, when the leader held the other’s hand tight not to let the maknae undress him. He looked around for help and with a pleading look in his eyes he cried for Jinyoung when he saw the other finally returned from the kitchen.

With angry bolting steps he quickly was right next to them, slapping the maknae’s hand’s from the other’s clothes, his eyes burning with rage. “What the fuck are you doing Yugyeom?” he screamed furiously, but was met with huge teary puppy eyes when the youngest looked up to him. “Oh that can’t be real!! I need to wake up, this shit cannot be real…” he said out loud but more to himself than to anyone else.

Right at that moment the volume of the TV increased and Youngjae was jumping up with a flower vase in his hands, using it as a mic, singing loudly along the ballad song that was playing on the variety show he was hilariously laughing at before.

That’s it Jinyoung thought, grabbed JB’s wrist and dragged him out of the room, leaving a flustered Yugyeom.

When Jinyoung pushed the bedroom door of JB and Youngjae’s shared room open, he closed it with a clank that probably disturbed their neighbors, though they were probably woken up already by their noise, but right at the moment he couldn’t care less. He was fuming because into his mind was still the kiss between the maknae and the leader burned and would definitely never be erased.

Before he could even inhale to start his gush of complaints about the older’s behavior tonight, Jaebum kissed him. So sweet, so soft and with so much love, that in a second he had forgotten what he even wanted to say, all thoughts of jealousy and spite thrown out of the next window. Jinyoung’s hands held tight onto the muscular frame of his friend, his leader, his lover. When the older let go, he looked into the younger’s eyes lovingly, smiling brightly only to have the other return his smile with glistering eyes, whispering “Make love to me” as he blushed shyly.

Slowly they undressed each other, sharing kisses and warm touches. At the moment they couldn’t care less that all members were in the dorm, right outside and even less that they might not have locked the door.  

 

In the meantime Yugyeom processed that his beloved leader was gone and he turned around to slowly crawl to Bambam who was still on the floor, a little sad that he had nobody to canoodle at the moment.

When Coco was running around, looking for a place to hide because this was such a madhouse tonight – even more than usual - Youngjae let go of his improvised microphone and grabbed the Maltese just to cuddle it cutely, not caring at all that the volume of the TV was still extremely loud. When he let himself down to sit on the dirty floor, he stepped on the remote control and switched without knowing it the channel. When he barked at the little white dog, he smiled brightly when he got a barked response. So these two were kind of having a human – dog conversation now and in the background loud moans were coming out of the TV’s speakers.

 

Bambam and Yugyeom couldn’t believe what was going on in front of their eyes when they saw their hyung in front of the TV watching low end porn, having a barking competition with their family dog.

From one second to the other they were looking at each other and then bursting into fits of laughter, rolling on the floor, shedding tears because of this ridiculous situation. When they finally let all out Bambam turned to the older and asked loudly over the moans and screams of the porn actors what program Youngjae enjoys. He snapped out of his game with Coco and turned towards the TV, only to screech and turn tomato-red as he was instantly looking for the remote control. He let Coco down and fiddled with the remote, only to firstly, switch the channel and secondly, turn the volume down. The maknae line was grabbing two of the open beer cans and joined Youngjae in front of the TV. Now a children’s movie was playing and all three settled down in front of it, making comments to the poor plot and the hilarious dialogues which led them every now and then to hysterical laughter.

 

In the meantime Mark and Jackson wanted to leave for something more private and the older took the initiative and dragged Jackson across the hall to the maknae room, just because the beds there were bigger and much more comfortable than their bunk bed. When they closed the door, Jackson was right away on top of the thin rapper, lifting his shirt over the blonde’s head. They didn’t even bother to turn on the light.

 

The maknae line was sitting relaxed in front of the TV, comfortably drunk from the rest of the beer, telling jokes to each other, playing rock, paper, scissors every now and then for exposing delicate stories to each other and Youngjae was sometimes looking over to Yugyeom and the maknae’s still exposed upper body. When did he gain these muscles? Without thinking he turned and stroked over his breast, surprising Yugyeom who dropped his beer can which landed right in his lap, soaking his pants. Bambam was giggling with his hand in front of his mouth. When Youngjae was pushing the youngest onto the floor to lick the spilled beer from his soon to be abs, the maknae’s toes curled and a smoldering feeling cursed through his veins – who needed Jaebum was the last thought his mind could create, before his head shut down, enjoying the tingling feeling of Youngjae’s tongue wandering down to his crotch. So, this is what heaven felt like. He stroked his hyung’s face and played with his long hair strands, only to tug on them when the other ghosted finally over his clothed erection, which was visible through his soaked pants. The playful Thai didn’t want to be left out, feeling a little jealous because he didn’t get that much attention, so he lowered his head to Yugyeom’s, his hand searching for the other’s soft hair to pet and he slowly put butterfly kisses on his forehead, his eyes, his nose, moving further down until--

 

They suddenly heard the door bolting and when the three boys looked up in surprise their manager was standing in the entrance. With a shocked expression he was mustering the living room and what he saw let blood flush his face in fury. The living room floor looked more like a battle field of kindergartners than of an idol dorm – food everywhere, cans, bottles, board games jumbled together, blankets, pillows. In between Coco peacefully sleeping on Mark’s backpack and the three boys looking over a pile of cushions, ducking their heads, because they knew that was the end of the fun night. In an instant their mind was free, as if cold water was splashed onto their faces. They moved as fast as possible away from each other.

Quickly they hurried up, facing their angry manager, apologizing a thousand times, promising that they would clean the dorm tonight, that they instantly would be gathering up the others and be all perfectly on time tomorrow for their afternoon photo shooting for a fashion magazine.

Before the manager could start out looking for the rest of the group, it was Youngjae who was the quickest to grasp the situation and tried everything to not have the manager himself look for their hyungs. Youngjae didn’t even want to try to think of what the olders were doing – he just couldn’t…

While the maknae was looking for his shirt, Bambam stole himself out of the living room, trying to hide in his room until the evil manager left, but when he opened the door and turned on the light, he screamed in surprise, closing his eyes instantly. “Oh my gooooood, my eyes!!!” He shouted out, catching Markson in the act. He quickly shut the door, but was interrupted as Yugyeom pushed past him, reopening the door, complaining why he wasn’t going in already until he stood in front of his bed on which Jackson was over Mark. The youngest mouth was hanging open, his heart beating fast, his cheeks a scarlet color. He wanted to say something, but he only could mumble a whispered sorry and left the room like a flash, nearly throwing the door into Bambam’s face. “What was that?” He demanded to know from him, but the other was just as speechless. Holy canoly – Markson is real was all they could think of right now.

 

Youngjae finally convinced the manager that he would take care of the whole situation – where the fuuuuck were his hyungs and his freaking leader when he needed them the most he cursed internally – and promised with his pinky finger to get them up tomorrow on time to the telling-off from his manager. Good that the man trusted Youngjae. He needed to find their leader very soon – the living room was a mess and they had to clean up like right now.

He checked the bathroom, the kitchen and finally he moved to his room, because he heard Yugyeom and Bambam in a heated discussion at the end of the corridor right in front of their shared room – he had other problems and actually didn’t care what was again going on between them two now.

Annoyed he opened the door when heavy moans welcomed him. He froze on the spot watching the two bodies on JB’s bed. If he wouldn’t be this angry and annoyed and most of all dead tired after this long, exhausting day and night, he would turn away embarrassed, but this was too much – they were having fun while he had to get the blame for all of them. He started shouting, not caring that the boys on the bed were dying of shame and eventually of a heart attack the intruder nearly caused them. They quickly hid under the covers, but the younger wasn’t done with his tirade and boldly tore away the blanket, filling the room with a high pitched screech from Jinyoung. JB got pretty angry at his dongsaeng and grabbed him to shove him out of the room. Youngjae wasn’t impressed at all that the leader was naked and furious that he had interrupted their fun game.

While Jinyoung tried to get dressed, JB and the usual shy Youngjae were arguing loudly in the hall until the two maknaes were joining them, with the original intention to quiet them until they saw their leader stark naked. Bambam clutched his hands over his eyes, blindly walking into the messy living room, nearly tripping over little Coco on the way, talking to himself how crazy this hyungs were in this house.

Yugyeom just couldn’t move. He realized with a heavy heart that maybe his crush on the leader was more than just slight. Now he was sure that this wasn’t something he could brush off, so he was following Bambam in a sad mood, knowing well that he could never take Jinyoung’s place in his leader’s heart.

Right when JB was about to grab Youngjae, Mark and Jackson appeared at the scene, Jackson grabbing the swinging arm of the older. “Wow wow wow, keep cool leader-nim”, he said in a little playful voice, but with a warning undertone. Mark looked over them and saw Jinyoung extremely embarrassed passing by telling JB not to let it all out on the younger before he vanished into the kitchen – a place where he felt most comfortable. Probably getting some strong coffee ready – they had a loooong night ahead to clean up and talk things out. While he was boiling water, he was thinking of this ridiculous evening – what could be the reason that they all went out of themselves? With a little “Aaaaah” on his lips, he made his way into the living room, checking the empty sweets pack – of course the expiry date was waaaaaay past. Where did Mark say he got it from?

What a stupid idea to suggest a games night they all thought to themselves while filling the living room once again. Life itself was such a drama, who actually wants to play?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally my gift for a fan as part of a Secret Santa Event on AFF (2015).
> 
> English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes~


End file.
